


澳耀 | 高峰期唔好搭巴士

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 来自空间APH深夜六十分的题目关键词牡丹莲-巴士
Relationships: 澳耀
Kudos: 3





	澳耀 | 高峰期唔好搭巴士

**Author's Note:**

> 来自空间APH深夜六十分的题目关键词   
> 牡丹莲-巴士

1  
王耀抓着公交把手，慢腾腾地在即将人满为患的车厢里挪了几下，与王濠镜之间隔开一个小小空位。  
王濠镜很警觉地扭过头，用眼神问：怎么了？  
王耀的目光一会落在王濠镜鼻梁上，一会落在王濠镜旁边座位上、露出的银灰发顶。  
他用眼神回复：你见过谁家朋友会贴这么近？他又瞄了眼那老妇人，抬头：何况你是宝贝外孙。老人家会多想的。  
王濠镜有点噎，但是不得不承认自己也在紧张。于是他慢慢朝王耀的方向挪动，试图不动声色地看向窗外街景，手指搭住书包带子，上下滑动着。

2  
走到巴士站之前，半遮半掩的高中生情侣气息倒还算和谐。  
直到王濠镜在等车的队伍里看见了自己的外婆。  
不打招呼是不可能的，王濠镜很顺手地从外婆手里拿过一袋子瓜菜，顶着老人家和煦的笑容，向她介绍了自己的朋友。  
实际学名是男朋友的那种。  
王耀趁老人家低头看短信的空档朝王濠镜扔去求助的眼神：太阳好晒，心里好虚。  
王濠镜努力地挤眼睛：只是参加了社团活动而已，没事的。  
于是抬起头的外婆关切问道：“阿濠你眼睛不舒服啊？唉，勤奋是好事，变成高度近视就不好啦……”  
看着乖孙点头答应，她转过去问王耀：“阿耀？阿濠在学校里跟老师同学相处得还好吧？”  
“挺好的，挺好的。”王耀挺了挺背，生怕说错话。  
庆幸的是公车到站，让人心虚又尴尬的问话摁下了暂停，两个小辈刷公交卡时凑一块咬耳朵：“我外婆人好的，我们不说她又不知道，别怕她啦。”  
除非他们能找到的落脚点不在老人家座位边上。

3  
所以现在就是很紧张，非常紧张。

4  
王濠镜与她低声聊天，老人家一边说话一边从王濠镜手里拿回袋子，说这个还是我拿吧，你小心扶好就行了。  
她话音刚落、车身就在转弯，挨着的王耀险些没站稳，王濠镜空出来的左手就正好托住了王耀手臂。  
王耀瞥了眼抓在手臂上的指尖，小声道了谢，王濠镜像才反应过来似的松了手，手却故作不经意地划了一下王耀手掌心。  
嘶、这人真是！  
王耀脸上没什么动静，只是怕被长辈发现什么小动作，眼看着有人下车了，赶紧拉开些距离；见王濠镜跟了过来，还皱了皱眉，不过最终还是没说什么。  
说老实话，王濠镜是有点担心长辈知情后的态度，一时间也是有些忐忑，但是……算了，反正现在下班高峰期，待会有人上车，王耀还是会被挤回来的。  
几位拖着行李箱的游客挤上了车，王濠镜侧身让了一下位子，半低下头，发现果真与王耀站得更近了些。  
是有点太近了。王濠镜盯着王耀的额发和睫毛想。  
现在这个时候咽唾沫是不是有点不太好？

堵车时段走走停停没个定数，加之车里拥挤又喧闹，心情微妙的两人甚至听不清自己心里在想什么。站点播报响过了一轮王濠镜才眨了眨眼，替外婆摁了下车铃，而外婆已经站起身，拎着袋子，笑眯眯地等着开车门。王濠镜没忘记跟她说周末与父母一同过来喝早茶的事，外婆笑笑点点头，心情很好似的，“好好好，你平常有空也多跟朋友玩嘛。”

5  
老人家刚下车，王耀呼了一口气。  
王濠镜低着头也不知道在想什么，眼镜像是要滑下来的样子，王耀靠过去，想都没想就神态亲昵地曲着食指替他往上推了推。  
有如神助一般，刚漂移没多久的司机刹了车。

6  
习惯性揽住王耀后腰的王濠镜，这次说什么都不想放。  
王耀梗着脖子牙痒痒，低声道：“我靠！她、她都没走多远！万一真被看见了怎么办！”  
王濠镜破罐破摔：“大不了以后高峰期唔搭巴士咯。”

FIN

07/04/19


End file.
